


Jensen's Delight

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [42]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Cute Jensen, Drabble Collection, Engagement, M/M, Mpreg, Nervous Jared, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jared, Restaurants, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared has something to tell Jensen.Jensen has something to tell Jared.Two surprises on one night!





	Jensen's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, Joyce! (And everyone else. Love you all.)

"I'm pregnant."

Jared's words caused Jensen to drop everything in his hands. He stared at him from across the dinner table, blinking stupidly. It was a shock. Not a bad, _Dear God, why!?_  shock, but a _Holy Shit!_ shock. The prospect of becoming a father was incredibly pleasing to Jensen. His boyfriend of three years was having his child! Of course he was excited!

"I'm gonna be a...dad?" Jensen blinked, still unable to process it externally.

Jared smiled nervously. "Yeah, Jen. We're gonna be parents, but only if you want to, I mean. I don't wanna..."

"No!" Jensen reached across the table, grabbing Jared's huge hands reassuringly. A few patrons in the restaurant glanced at them for his little outburst. Embarrassed, he tried again. "I mean, no, I do! I wanna do this with you. Let's be parents."

"You really mean it?"

"Hell yeah, are you kidding? A mini version of us waddling around trying to get used to their own two feet? It's perfect."

"Jensen, how'd I get so lucky with you?"

"I ask myself the same question everyday, but about you."

Jared flushed at his cheesy line. He smiled, and Jensen squeezed his hands tighter. He silently promised Jared that no matter what, he'd be their for him and their unborn child. So, after Jared's big announcement, Jensen stood up. He got in front of Jared, grinning as if he had a special trick up his sleeve.

"You're not the only one with a surprise tonight," he said, getting down on one knee. The other people at the restaurant looked their way again, cheering this time. Jared's mouth hung ajar, transfixed on Jensen who pulled out a silver engagement ring from his pocket. "I guess things just work out, huh? Jared, will you marry me so our child isn't born out of wedlock?"

Jared chuckled at Jensen's last few words, but nodded profusely. His eyes began to well up with tears. "Yes, Jensen. I'll marry you, you dummy."

"Good, cause it hurts down here."

Jensen slid the ring on Jared's finger, and everyone in the establishment gave applause and cheered for them once again. Jensen rose to his feet, and Jared did the same. They embraced just before Jensen kissed him on the lips, grinning the whole time.

A family of his own with the man he loves more than anything?

Best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This went through so many changes lol. It was gonna be dark, then It was gonna be a "rom-com/best friends accidentally have sex and get pregnant" fic haha, but now it's this. We'll see if I feel like uploading the original versions!


End file.
